Une Lumière Dans La Nuit
by Vulcaine7
Summary: Joséphine Lee, ancienne élève de Serpentard retourne a Poudlard pour enseigner. Réussira t'elle a oublier son amour d'adolescente, ou essayera t'elle de transpercer son cœur de pierre?
1. Chapitre 1

Titre: Une Lumière Dans La Nuit  
  
Auteures: Vulcaine7 et Mymye-Snape  
  
Côte : PG-13, risque de changer.  
  
Disclaimer: Bon, les personnages, sauf Joséphine Lee sont à J.K.Rowling. Jo est à moi (Vulcaine7) et l'histoire est à moi et Mymye.  
  
Résumé: Joséphine Lee, ancienne élève de Serpentard retourne a Poudlard pour enseigner. Réussira t'elle a oublier son amour d'adolescente, ou essayera t'elle de transpercer son cœur de pierre?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
Josephine Lee était assise dans le bureau qu'on lui avait assigné quelques jours plus tôt et préparait son premier cours. C'était la première journée d'école pour la nouvelle enseignante... et plus les heures passaient, plus le stress la gagnait. En plus d'être la plus jeune des professeurs, elle allait donner un nouveau cours à option qui n'avait été créé que quelque mois plus tôt : l'Étude de la Culture Moldue.  
  
C'était ironique qu'une personne comme elle enseigne un tel cours...Elle, Sang Pure sur plus de 12 générations, tout répartis à Serpentard. De toute l'histoire de Poudlard, elle avait été la seule Serpentard à prendre le cours d'Étude des Moldus en option...  
  
Elle se rappelait encore la crise de nerfs du professeur Rogue quand il l'avait apprit il se retrouvait prit avec une élève de troisième année qui adorait les Moldus... Elle pensa à son ancien directeur de maison et s'aperçu que maintenant qu'elle était, elle aussi, professeur elle n'aurait plus à le vouvoyer. Cela la fit sourire, elle avait toujours détesté vouvoyer les gens. Pour elle, c'était comme leur donner un respect auquel ils n'avaient droit que parce qu'ils étaient soit plus âgés ou plus haut dans la hiérarchie.  
  
Pour la trentième fois depuis les vingt dernières minutes, Jo enleva sa perruque rouge et la remit. Depuis plus de deux ans qu'elle portait des perruques. Pas qu'elle manquait de cheveux, au contraire, la jeune femme avait une abondante chevelure noire lui descendant presque aux fesses. Les perruques n'étaient que des accessoires de plus qui s'étaient ajoutés à sa garde-robe depuis "l'incident"...  
  
Levant ses pales yeux violet vers l'horloge, la jeune femme s'aperçue bien vite que si elle ne se hâtait pas, elle allait manquer le souper. Glissant sa flasque d'argent dans sa poche, elle quitta son bureau, le barra et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la Grande Salle.  
  
Elle entra dans la Grande Salle avant les élèves mais remarqua qu'il ne restait plus qu'une place entre le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue. Elle se dirigea vers la chaise libre et y prit place. En s'assoyant, un steak cuit « bleu » apparut dans son assiette. La jeune fille mourrait de faim. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa gauche, elle vit que les autres professeurs mangeaient aussi et s'attaqua à sa viande.  
  
Rogue, assit à la droite de la jeune femme jeta un regard dégoutté à la perruque rouge qu'arborait son ancienne élève mais ne fit aucun commentaire et continua de manger même s'il trouvait l'habitude de la jeune fille dès plus ridicule.  
  
Durant le souper, le côté droit du cou de Jo commença à lui démanger, et, comme tout le monde, elle se gratta pour arrêter la démangeaison, mais pour ce faire, elle du descendre le col roulé qu'elle portait.  
  
C'est à ce moment que Rogue se retourna. Ce qu'il vit aurait coupé l'appétit de n'importe qu'elle personne normale, mais avec toutes ses années de service pour Voldemort, Severus avait vu bien pire.  
  
La presque totalité du côté droit du cou de la jeune femme semblait avoir été lacéré. C'était la marque de commerce des vampires, bien loin de deux petites marques de canines comme l'imaginait les Moldus. On n'aurait dit qu'une bête sauvage c'était attaqué à la jeune femme et n'avait vu que cette partie de son corps. Severus continua à observer la marque tandis qu'elle se grattait, on y voyait encore très clairement la trace des crocs du vampire.  
  
Rogue, qui avait été le premier, et le seul, à se moquer de la jeune femme pour avoir bu une potion pour changer la couleur de ses yeux de noirs à violets [1], réalisa quelle erreur il avait fait. Il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait dit, non, il regrettait de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt ce qu'était réellement la jeune femme... Un monstre et une menace, tout comme Lupin, peut-être même pire que Lupin, le loup-garou n'étant dangereux que durant la peine lune, elle, elle était dangereuse en tout temps!  
  
-Une vampire, dit Rogue à l'intention de la jeune personne assise à ses côtés.  
  
Joséphine en entendant ces mots, releva en vitesse son col roulé, comment avait telle pu être si imprudente... Qu'elle idiote, elle faisait! Elle se retourna vers Rogue en balbutiant:  
  
-De... de quoi, tu parles?  
  
Le Maître des Potions senti la colère monter en lui, depuis une semaine que cette jeune impertinente le tutoyait, mais pour qui se prenait telle!  
  
-Vas t'il falloir que je vous apprenne a me vouvoyez, professeur Lee ? Menaça l'homme aux cheveux noirs.  
  
Joséphine sauta sur l'occasion, elle arriverait, sûrement, à le faire fâcher au point qu'il en oublierait ce qu'il avait vu.  
  
-Pourquoi devrais-je te dire vous? Demanda t'elle en faignant la naïveté.  
  
Rogue la fixa, toujours rouge de colère.  
  
-Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi! S'écria le professeur.  
  
Jo se frotta le menton, en réfléchissant puis regarda son ancien professeur droit dans les  
  
yeux, le digne regard de n'importe quel vrai Serpentard.  
  
-Très bien Severus, je vais le faire, à une seule condition...  
  
-Dites toujours, on verra si j'accepte... Dit l'homme aux cheveux gras en roulant les yeux.  
  
Joséphine le regarda de ses pales yeux violets en jouant avec sa perruque.  
  
-Bon, hé bien... nous connaissons tous les deux mon euh... « talent légendaire » en potions..., dit la jeune vampire en baissant les yeux, et avec ma euh... condition, il y en une qui me serait très utile mais que je n'arrive pas à faire moi-même... C'est une potion pour me donner un reflet...  
  
Rogue posa les pour et les contre dans sa tête pendant un moment, est ce que cela valait la peine qu'il utilise de son temps pour créer la potion pour elle simplement pour qu'elle le vouvoie? Mais d'un autre côté, il n'arrivait plus à supporter le manque de respect de la part de la jeune fille...  
  
-D'accord..., dit-il en soupirant.  
  
La jeune professeur enleva sa perruque rouge laissant ainsi tomber ses longs cheveux noirs sur ses épaules, ce qui n'était qu'un subterfuge pour cacher ce qu'elle murmura à Rogue.  
  
-Merci...  
  
Severus s'étouffa, en entendant ces mots qui se mirent à lui résonner dans les oreilles, et semblait ne plus arriver à respirer.  
  
-Ne... ne faites plus jamais ça! Cria t'il en toussant.  
  
Jo ne pensant pas que ses mots aurait un tel effet sur cet homme au cœur froid, ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, elle posa une main dans le dos de Rogue et lui demanda si ça allait. À ce geste beaucoup trop familier pour lui, Rogue dit sur un ton menacent à la jeune de ne pas s'inquiéter, il se leva et quitta la pièce d'un pas furieux, sous les regards de centaines d'élèves.  
  
La nouvelle professeur ne sachant pas ce qui avait poussé Rogue à quitter, elle se retourna vers le Directeur pour savoir ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. Le professeur Dumbledore regarda la jeune femme d'un air pensif et prit un moment de réflexion avant de lui répondre en la regardant par- dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.  
  
-Severus n'aime pas que l'on lui démontre de l'attention, et quand je dis qu'il n'aime pas cela, c'est peu dire, il déteste cela!  
  
-Oops, je... je... je ne savais pas Monsieur... Dit la jeune femme en rougissant.  
  
-Vous savez, il faudrait peut-être quelqu'un pour lui montrer ce qu'il n'a jamais eut... ajouta le vieil homme en voyant le malaise de l'ancienne élève. Au fait, votre steak est bleu...  
  
La vampire regarda son repas puis leva les yeux vers son ancien directeur.  
  
-Disons qu'avec ma... euh... condition, j'ai appris à aimer ma viande très saignante... dit-elle, léchant le sang sur sa lèvre.  
  
Dumbledore ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir paternel avec cette jeune femme, qui, en tant qu'élève, leur avait donné bien du fil à retordre, mais le temps hors de Poudlard semblait l'avoir assagi de façon assez spectaculaire.  
  
Le vieil homme posa sa main sur celle de la jeune adulte tout en hochant la tête.  
  
-Je comprends tout à fait ce que vous voulez dire. Maintenant, j'espérais de vous que vous surveillez ce pauvre Severus, avant qu'il ne prenne une potion pour en finir. Si possible, pour toute cette année. Il aurait bien besoin d'un peu de compagnie.  
  
Dumbledore lui fit un clin d'œil.  
  
Jo se leva et regarda bizarrement Dumbledore se demandant pourquoi il lui confiait, à elle, cette mission presque suicidaire, mais décida d'y aller quand même.  
  
-Oui, Monsieur, dit-elle en déballant une sucette au sang.  
  
En marchant vers les donjons, Jo se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire à Severus...  
  
Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui dire : « Bonsoir Severus, le professeur Dumbledore m'envois vous surveiller pour ne pas que vous vous suicidiez... » Mais elle constata aussi qu'elle n'avait aucune idée où était les quartiers de ce dernier, alors elle choisit d'aller à son bureau.  
  
En arrivant la porte du bureau de Rogue, la vampire prit une grande inspiration avant de cogner. Malgré les années, ce qu'elle éprouvait pour son ancien professeur restait toujours intact ; un respect énorme, mais une peur qui la faisait frissonner d'angoisse.  
  
Toc ! Toc ! Toc !  
  
Jo entendit une porte claquée et des pas précipités; cela la soulagea, il n'était pas mort!  
  
La porte s'ouvrit de façon si vive que la jeune femme eue à peine le temps de sauter en arrière pour ne pas la recevoir en plein visage. Quand la porte fut grande ouverte, Jo eut une autre surprise...  
  
Rogue se tenait devant elle, ne portant qu'une serviette à la taille, en s'en apercevant, elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle n'osa même pas baisser les yeux pour pouvoir profiter de la vue, elle resta là à fixer son visage trempé et ses cheveux lui collant aux épaules.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici! ? Aller-vous-en!  
  
-Euh... le... le professeur... Dumbledore... voulait que je vérifie si vous alliez bien... dit la jeune femme visiblement embarrassée.  
  
-J'allais très bien! Cria Severus, rouge de colère et de honte avant de claquer la porte au nez de Joséphine.  
  
Cela pris un moment à Jo pour assimiler ce qui venait de se passer, quand elle revint à elle, elle s'aperçue qu'elle n'avait plus sa sucette. Elle regarda autour d'elle en essayant de voir où elle avait bien pu l'échapper quand elle entendit Severus de l'autre côté de la porte.  
  
-Une sucette! Mais qu'est ce que ça fait sur ma serviette?! Cria t'il en hurlant.  
  
Jo prit son courage à deux mains et cogna à la porte de nouveau.  
  
Severus ne prit pas de chance. Il enfila rapidement une robe, et alla rouvrir la porte.  
  
-Quoi encore? Demanda t'il d'un ton menaçant.  
  
-Le suçon... c'est à moi... Dit la jeune femme, les yeux fixer sur le plancher.  
  
Severus soupira bruyamment et lui tendit le suçon.  
  
-Tenez. Dit-il en lui refermant à la porte au nez. Quand il fut entré, Jo l'entendit de l'intérieur dire : C'est impossible de prendre une douche tranquille dans cette école!  
  
La nouvelle professeur s'en retourna vers ses quartiers en se demandant comment l'année aurait pu plus mal commencée...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
[1] Les yeux violets sont une caractéristique des vampires dans les très vieilles histoires du genre, c'était une des façons, avec les crocs et le manque de reflet, qu'on pouvait les reconnaître. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Titre: Une Lumière Dans La Nuit  
  
Auteures: Vulcaine7 et Mymye-Snape  
  
Côte : PG-13, risque de changer.  
  
Disclaimer: Bon, les personnages, sauf Josephine Lee sont à J.K.Rowling. Jo est à moi (Vulcaine7) et l'histoire est à moi et Mymye.  
  
Résumé: Josephine Lee, ancienne élève de Serpentard retourne à Poudlard pour enseigner. Réussira t'elle a oublier son amour d'adolescente, ou essayera t'elle de transpercer son cœur de pierre?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
Josephine marchait de long en large dans les cachots, ce soir-là, se demandant si elle devait aller s'excuser ou pas, car avoir un Rogue furibond contre elle durant toute l'année ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Autant faire régner un peu de paix dès le début.  
  
Laissant tout orgueil derrière elle, elle décida d'arrêter de faire les cent pas et avança droit devant elle pour aller cogner à la porte. Quand il l'ouvrit, elle su qu'elle le dérangeait. Il avait un de ses regards froids qui la gelait sur place, mais pas cette fois-ci; elle n'était plus une élève. Elle prit une grande respiration et murmura : « 'Suis désolée pour tout à l'heure... »  
  
Il fit un signe dédaigneux de la main, comme si il éloignait un nuage de moucherons.  
  
- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, mais maintenant oui, puisque vous m'avez dérangé durant une correction de devoirs terriblement emmerdante.  
  
Il fit une sorte de bruit ironique, à la fois intérieur et extérieur, comme s'il se retenait de dire haut et fort ce qu'il pensait tout bas.  
  
Elle releva la tête et murmura rapidement :  
  
- Si vous voulez quelqu'un à qui parler... ou juste un peu de compagnie, j'ai fini la préparation de mon cours pour demain alors...  
  
Severus croisa les bras et la regarda hautainement.  
  
-Préparation? Qu'elle préparation avez vous à faire, votre cours porte sur les Moldus...  
  
Il leva les yeux au ciel, comme si ce cours n'était pas d'aucune importance, mais il venait de toucher un point sensible, c'était une matière qu'elle adorait, un de ses plaisirs d'enfance...  
  
Elle força un rire et dit d'une voix un peu plus assurée :  
  
-C'est le premier emplois que j'ai comme professeur, ça en demande de la préparation!  
  
-Tant mieux pour vous, mais moi, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre et j'ai des choses à faire. Au revoir.  
  
Il se retourna et ferma la porte de son bureau en lui jetant un dernier coup d'œil. Elle ne s'en aperçu pas, marchant vers ses quartiers la tête basse. Lorsqu'elle entra dans ses quartiers, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de séjour et mit le volume de sa radio au maximum. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que cette pièce était juste à côté du bureau de Rogue.  
  
Le volume trop fort, elle ne l'entendit pas cogner dans le mur à grands coups et hurler : « Voulez-vous bien baisser le son, il est près de minuit! » Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à sa porte. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir, rougissant sur place.  
  
Il était là, de toute sa grandeur, il tapait du pied impatiemment et semblait vraiment furieux. Sa longue main blanche entourait le cadre de porte, pour qu'elle ne puisse plus la fermer. Elle avala difficilement.  
  
-Est-ce qu'il vous est venu à l'idée, un instant, que des gens ici, TRAVAILLENT?!  
  
-Vous savez, quand j'ai le moral à terre, j'ai tendance à m'évader dans la musique. Si ça vous cause un problème, je m'en fou !  
  
Il sourit sarcastiquement et elle aurait tout donné pour lui arracher du visage.  
  
-Le moral à terre ? Ho ! Mais bien sûr, j'allais oublier... vous êtes mademoiselle-je-ne-fou-rien-et-je-suis-à-plaindre! Pauvre de vous, n'est-ce pas? Vous avez la pire vie du monde, bien entendu!  
  
Dans sa fureur, elle montra les crocs et, les dents serrées de rage en le regardant dans les yeux, lâcha.  
  
-La pire vie du monde ? Je ne crois pas, car, moi, je n'ai pas... ça.  
  
Elle regarda l'avant bras droit de l'homme où se trouvait sa Marque Des Ténèbres et Rogue, sans dire un seul mot, se dirigea d'un pas précipité vers son bureau. Elle le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne claque la porte.  
  
-Severus... je, je suis désolée... Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit tout ce que vous avez fait pour le bon côté... Je n'aurais pas du, excusez-moi, je vais baisser ma musique et vous laissez travailler.  
  
Les yeux de Rogue pétillaient d'une manière qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, il la regarda dans les yeux, sa voix devenue grave.  
  
-Écoutez, pensez ce que vous voulez, faites comme les autres et fichez-moi la paix, compris? Tout ce que vous avez entendu sur moi n'est que sottises! Vous entendez? SOTTISES!  
  
Il claqua la porte et elle l'entendit marcher furieusement avant d'en claquer une autre.  
  
Rendue dans sa chambre, Jo se regarda dans le miroir au-dessus de son armoire à vêtements. Ni voyant que le reflet de ses vêtements, elle poussa un cri de rage et lança un soulier sur le miroir qui se brisa, et se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant.  
  
Elle passa devant le local de Potions, bien heureuse de ne pas avoir à faire de cours, ce matin-là. Elle marcha vers la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner. En ouvrant les portes de chêne, elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait que le professeur Dumbledore d'assit à la table. Elle lui souri et alla s'asseoir à ses cotés.  
  
-Bon matin, Monsieur.  
  
Il lui souri en retour et murmura.  
  
-Alors... ?  
  
-Alors quoi ?, Demanda Jo qui rosit un peu.  
  
Le directeur lui fit un clin d'œil.  
  
-Avec Severus, ça c'est bien passé ?  
  
La jeune professeur se mordit la lèvre.  
  
-Hmmm... Pas vraiment.  
  
Il mit une main compatissante sur son épaule.  
  
-Ça viendra, Josephine.  
  
Elle commença à manger, même si, à cause de son vampirisme, elle déteste le bacon cuit.  
  
Enfin ! La fin des cours. Quand elle entra dans la Grande Salle, il n'y avait que deux places de libre. Une à côté de Rogue... et l'autre à côté de Hagrid. Elle décida plutôt de se prendre une assiette à la cuisine et d'aller souper à son bureau.  
  
Severus avait terminé de manger et ils se croisèrent dans le couloir menant au cachots. Elle échappa son assiette sur le sol et murmura un mince « Merde... » avant de se pencher pour ramasser son dégât.  
  
-Allons allons, un peu de contrôle... murmura méchamment Rogue en la regardant de haut, puis il s'en alla d'un pas présomptueux.  
  
Jo se retint de ne pas l'étrangler et chercha sa flasque dans sa poche, la dernière chose qui pourrait la faire tenir avant le déjeuner du lendemain matin. Elle n'était plus là... mais qui aurait pu... Personne n'aurait pu la boire, c'était du sang qu'il y avait à l'intérieur ! Elle chercha partout : dans ses quartiers, à la cuisine... Rien !  
  
Elle poussa un juron et, sentant ses crocs la démanger, décida d'aller voir la dernière personne qu'elle aurait voulu voir en ce moment.  
  
Severus poussa un juron. Il lui manquait un seul ingrédient pour faire cette potion. Le sang de l'être désiré. Il n'était quand même pas pour lui dire qu'il préparait vraiment la potion. Il voulait simplement voir si elle était capable de tenir ses promesses, et il voulait qu'elle le vouvoie, avec tout le respect qui va avec.  
  
Il entendit cogner à la porte de son bureau, ferma le livre poussiéreux qu'il tenait en main et sortit de ses quartiers privés. Il traversa son bureau et ouvrit la porte, frustré d'avoir été dérangé dans un moment de recherche.  
  
-Severus...auriez vous vu ma flasque...une flasque en argent... par hasard ?  
  
Il fronça les sourcil.  
  
- Non pourquoi? Avez vous mangé, vous êtes pâle... pas que ce me soit important de toute façon, j'étais occupé présentement, peut-être qu'un elfe de maison l'a pr--  
  
Avant qu'il puisse terminer sa phrase les yeux de son ancienne élève roulèrent dans leurs orbites et elle s'évanoui sur le sol. Embarrassé, il regarda à droite et à gauche, puis n'ayant pas d'autre solution, il la pris par la taille, la mit sur son épaule la tête en bas et la porta jusqu'à un fauteuil. Il verrouilla la porte de son bureau et fixa le visage blême de la vampire avec intérêt.  
  
« Sûrement un manque de sang » Pensa t'il, en cherchant dans sa réserve d'ingrédients. Il arriva avec une flasque de sang de biche.  
  
- Je ne sais pas si... enfin bref faut bien essayer.  
  
Il ouvrit la bouche de la jeune femme et y versa le contenu. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur une couleur rouge flamboyante, mais quand elle cligna des yeux ils redevinrent normaux. Rogue s'assied sur un fauteuil à côté d'elle et la regarda.  
  
-Ça va mieux ?  
  
Elle hocha la tête.  
  
-Vous devriez apporter du sang avec vous, professeur Lee.  
  
Elle fit un sourire timide.  
  
-C'est pour ça que je cherchais ma flasque, c'est ça qu'elle contient.  
  
Snape se leva, tanné de cette conversation qui ne mène à rien.  
  
-Bon bien, sortez de mon bureau et aller la trouver, vite !  
  
Elle se leva encore chambranlante et murmura un faible « Désolé... ». Rogue l'arrêta, lui lança presque la flasque avant d'ajouter : « Pour la route ». Elle sortit du bureau, tenant la flasque serrée dans sa main. Rogue s'enferma de nouveau dans ses quartiers.  
  
-Comment je vais faire pour lui prendre du sang moi... Dit-il, avant de s'enfoncer de nouveau dans ses livres poussiéreux. 


End file.
